Yamcha's Accident
by pointer39
Summary: A little accident with the Dragon balls.


**_A/N:_**** Okay, yeah yeah, this story is hella stupid...1 chapter, just something that popped into my head that I found to be rather amusing. Shoutout to Mr. Arkham cause I stole one of his jokes for this. Unlike my main story…3****rd**** POV. **

**Also, if you read my story: Appule's Insurrection, don't expect this to look like my usual writing, this is not Adventure…and it's 3****rd**** POV the entire time and I'm not very good at that. Didn't even spend much time on it or worry about Characters sounding right…Nonetheless, Enjoy!**

After the battle with Cell, the Z-fighters had gathered at the Lookout (except Vegeta) They had already used the first wish, and tried using the 2nd wish just to bring Goku back, but he chose not to return. Thus, they all stood there pondering what to wish for.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were all filthy stinkin' rich?" Yamcha cautiously suggested.

Pretty much everyone gave him a death glare. He rubbed the back of his head in an awkward Goku fashion.

"Just kidding…" He stated much quieter…lying to himself.

Krillin made an attempt to have both 17 and 18 turned into human beings, but Shenron said it was beyond his power.

"Krillin, why are you so fixed on helping those two?" Trunks demanded, having just been wished back to life a moment ago.

"Well- I-I guess it's that girl you guys…"

"You must really like her, huh?" Gohan commented.

"But I don't understand…they're killing machines, they killed ALL of you in my timeline! Remember!"

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about those two, Gohan can handle anything, sometimes I **wish** I were a Saiyan!" Yamcha said at _just the wrong time._

The loud deep voice of Shenron interrupted him. "Your wish, has been granted." The dragon announced, as his eyes glowed red.

All of the Z-fighters let out a gasp of confusion, not understanding what Shenron meant. Before they had a chance to ask, Shenron glowed in a golden flash and the Dragon balls shot through the sky.

"…." Was the General response.

Eventually, Krillin spoke up. "W-What did he mean?"

Before anyone could reply, Tien bursted into laughter, everyone looked at him strangely, he wasn't the type to laugh in general, but he looked like he might have a heart attack.

"Tien..?" Piccolo questioned, who was standing right next to him.

Tien still couldn't get a hold of himself, so he pointed over at Yamcha. Piccolo followed his finger, and stared for a moment, before bursting out into laughter as well.

The rest of the Z-Fighters were left dumbfounded. Suddenly, Krillin felt something rub up against his leg. _What was that?_ He wondered. Krillin glanced down, and nearly freaked out, he fell onto his ass and gaped at Yamcha's newest feature….A tail!

Tien and Piccolo seemed to have returned to their usual, cool selves. "You accidently wished to become a Saiyan…Priceless!" Piccolo said before chuckling to himself.

Yamcha eyed his tail in disbelief, _what have I done?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Damn it!" Yamcha yelled in anger. That was the fourth time today he'd fallen down cause of that stupid tail! He wrapped it around his waist this time, reminding him of the when Nappa and Vegeta attacked the Earth. Didn't remember much from the battle though…

Yamcha continued to think from that on, from tails to Vegeta, then Vegeta to Bulma, and back to himself.

"That damn Vegeta, he's still a selfish prick! How could she have fallen for him! Disgusting!"

Wait a sec…I'm a Saiyan! I can take anyone on now! I'll shove Vegeta and his pride up his ass! Yamcha thought, smirking to himself. And then shot into the sky.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vegeta was alone, in the wasteland, not moving a muscle, still furious that Kakarot was dead, Gohan surpassed him and killed Cell, and on top of all of that, he would never get to prove himself!

Suddenly, someone familiar landed in front of him, Yamcha. "WHAT do you want!" Vegeta bashed, not in a good mood.

Yamcha smirked. "I want Bulma back!"

Vegeta laughed at him. "As if anyone would choose you over me!"

Yamcha ignored the comment. "AND, I want to challenge you for your throne!"

Vegeta rose an eyebrow. "You're a pathetic Earthling, why even bother?"

Yamcha fiddled around with his tail a little, and Vegeta let out a grunt of shock. _What the fuck?_

Yamcha let out a battle cry, and landed a perfectly aimed punch to Vegeta's nose. Vegeta didn't budge, and Yamcha let out a cry of shock as he got kicked through a nearby rock mountain. Vegeta shook his head at the fool.

"Why are you wasting your time? Get your own girl…"

Yamcha said something inaudible.

"What was that?" Vegeta inquired.

Yamcha repeatedly but it was still too quiet.

"Um…again?" Vegeta said.

"I HAVN'T BANGED ANYONE IN FOUR GOD DAMN YEARS!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! FOUR FUCKING YEARS!" Yamcha screamed…it echoed across the canyon, causing a few nearby families who were camping to giggle.

Vegeta laughed at him. "Wow, you're pathetic! You can't do anything without failing!"

Yamcha's veins stuck out across his entire body…a rage he had never felt before consumed him, and he erupted in anger. His power level skyrocketed…and he transformed into a Super Saiyan!

Yamcha quickly dashed in and smashed Vegeta repeatedly, and used his signature Wolf Fang Fist. Eventually he halted his attack to power up a Spirit ball.

Vegeta wiped some blood off his cheek, _fucking Saiyan wannabe._ He thought to himself, and transformed into the ascended super Saiyan.

Yamcha's last words: "Oh Fuck!"

**_A/N: _****I honestly didn't write this very well, anyways I thought it was much funnier the way I played it out in my head…**

**Reasons for become Super Saiyan: Goku: Vengence/need to protect**

**Vegeta: Pride/survival**

**Trunks: Vengence**

**Gohan: The need to protect**

**Yamcha: Desperate need for Sex **


End file.
